Style Guide/A.R. Worlds
As referenced in Kamen Rider Decade as well as featuring in other media, there are several worlds. The central world as currently occurring in Toei media has all Kamen Riders, and , as well as some classic heroes operating in the same universe. The other worlds have versions of reality altered. It is openly stated that Tsukasa Kadoya, Decade, has a world all his own. Main Universe * All Kamen Rider series and crossover series * World of Den-O - the events that occur here tie directly to Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship which ties into Kamen Rider Den-O and the overall crossover universe. * World of Shinkenger - the events that occur here tie directly to , which in turn ties into the overall crossover universe. Note that Riders are not openly known at this point, hence "a world with no riders". By Kamen Rider Fourze, Riders are an urban legend. Alternate Worlds Nine Worlds *World of Kuuga (native world of Yuusuke Onodera) *World of Kiva (native world of King Wataru and Kiva-la) *World of Ryuki (native world of Shinji Tatsumi) *World of Blade (native world of Kazuma Kendate) *World of Faiz (native world of Takumi Ogami) *World of Agito (native world of Shouichi Ashikawa) *World of Kabuto (native world of Souji) *World of Hibiki (native world of Master Asumu) New Worlds *World of Negatives (native world of the Dark Riders) *World of Diend (native world of Daiki Kaito) *World of Black RX (native world of an alternate (RX) Kotaro Minami) *World of Black (native world of an alternate (Black) Kotaro Minami) *World of Amazon (native world of an alternate Daisuke Yamamoto) *World of X-Rider (origin of Dai-Shocker's Apollo Geist) *World of Kamen Rider (origin of most leaders of Dai-Shocker) *World of Stronger (S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Decade: World of Stronger) *World of the Rider War (the point of connection where the A.R. Worlds would merge) *World of OOO (native world of an alternate Eiji Hino) *Possible A.R. Worlds of V3, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Shin, ZO, and J. Other *World of Decade (native world of Tsukasa Kadoya, despite having 'no story of his own') Different continuities These are stories that, while based on the Kamen Rider Series, do not take place in the same main continuity as shown in the various TV series and films. *Kamen Rider (manga) (manga adaptations of Kamen Rider the original series, diverges from the TV show in some places) *Kamen Rider SD (manga series along with several video games and an anime special which features super deformed versions of the various Kamen Riders featured from Kamen Rider through Black RX placed in a cartoonish world, where each enemy of the Riders has banded together under the command of the "Great Leader" under the name "GranShocker") *Kamen Rider Spirits (manga series which gives an alternate version of the story of Kamen Rider ZX and the ten veteran Kamen Riders) *Saban's Masked Rider (American adaptation of Kamen Rider Black RX) *Kamen Rider The First/Kamen Rider The Next (two reboot movies that feature new versions of Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, and Kamen Rider V3) **However it did once interact with the main continuity when the reboot Takeshi Hongo appeared in episode 14 of Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (American adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Kamen Rider G is a one-off special made to celebrate TV Ashi's 50th anniversary and to promote Kamen Rider Decade. It has no continuity with the main series and has minor moments that parody the franchise. **However, Decade and the other 9 Heisei Riders did interact with G by encouraging him to fight on. *Some of the early Heisei films can be considered "what if" scenarios such as Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost or Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace and have little to no consequence on the main plot of the TV series other than showcasing the main Riders Final Form. See also * ** (Super Sentai) ** **Style Guide/Kikaider Multiverse **Style Guide/Inazuman Multiverse Category:Content Category:Style Guide